The S Saga
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Short Stories with various pairings. Each chapter has a new theme. Rated for language. SLASH.
1. Simplicity

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Warnings: Slash: male homosexual relationships, violence, adult language.**

**Pairings: Various Slash Pairings including DMHP, FGRL, TMRSS**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

**The S Saga**

_Simplicity_

_Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter_

* * *

Wandering through the halls, nor caring where he was going, Harry allowed his mind to fly. A small, content smile flittered onto his face as he trailed past various empty classrooms in the disused wing of Hogwarts castle.

Harry's life was good. He had two best friends who were in a steady relationship, his friends were happy, all the Dark Lords plaguing him been vanquished, he ended an unhappy relationship on good terms, and he was kicking ass at Quidditch.

Yes, Harry was now living a very good, simple life.

Harry sighed in satisfaction as he rounded the corner past the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Lupin was back and teaching, his class in full swing. He paused for a moment, looking to the side and flashing Harry a quick smile. Harry returned it before moving on, away from the shadows he saw in Remus's eyes. Sirius's death had hit him hard, but he was recovering.

Harry began to whistle as he continued his stroll. He passed by the Bloody Baron, tilting his head to the ghost, and ignored the brush off he received. Harry was getting along with the remaining Slytherins, even Professor Snape. Rather than being mocked and ridiculed by the professor at every turn, he was scolded like an errant child. Most would think the treatment offensive, like Snape saw Harry as a juvenile youth, but Harry saw it as Snape's only way of showing affection.

Harry's most favourite change was Neville. The shy, cowardly lion had become bolder and stronger. He stood up for himself, no longer letting the opinions of others affect him. He started dating Luna Lovegood, which earned him ridicule, but Neville brushed it off, something he wouldn't have been able to do long ago.

However, it was always nice to have constants in Harry's life. For example, Quidditch. He had been scouted for a national team, much to his delight, so Quidditch was going to remain a strong point in his life.

Another constant would be Draco Malfoy.

Despite being proven innocent, the snarky bastard was still that – a snarky bastard. Most found it annoying, but Harry welcomed it. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if Malfoy started to treat him any different – if Malfoy started being nice to him, Harry would accuse Hermione of brewing the Polyjuice potion again.

Pausing by a window, Harry gazed out at the lake. Yes, there had been losses in the war, but the outcome made up for that. The world was safe, happy and _simple._ Harry liked it.

"Potter,"

Harry spun, surprised to see Malfoy behind him.

"Malfoy," he mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Well, actually…"

"Spit it out, Malfoy," Harry growled. Malfoy chuckled deeply, sliding closer to Harry. Harry frowned, leaning back against the glass behind him.

"Enjoying your walk?" Malfoy asked. "You seemed to be thinking. Are you basking in your own fame and glory?"

"No," Harry growled. "Not that its any of your business, but I'm thinking about how great it is that everything's simple. I like simplicity."

"Simplicity, huh?" one pale eyebrow went up. Harry hated to admit it, but Malfoy could pull that look off without looking like a twat. Of course, Malfoy could pull most looks off… he _was _bloody gorgeous.

Before Harry could dwell on it any longer, Malfoy swooped in, his lips coming into contact with Harry's. Before Harry could move, Malfoy's hands were tenderly cupping his cheeks, pulling him close and holding him in place as the pureblood's tongue pushed into his mouth, thoroughly exploring and ravishing. Heat shot like electricity down every one of Harry's limbs, setting his system on fire.

And then it was over.

Malfoy winked at him, swiped his tongue over Harry's plump lips once more, before sauntering off, leaving the saviour leaning against a window, shocked.

Harry remained like that for a moment, staring across the corridor, before he finally snapped out of it.

"What the hell!"

Draco was already gone. Harry groaned as pushed his hand to his lips, his tongue unconsciously lapping up the last of Draco's taste. Why the hell would he do that? To destroy Harry's simplicity? To confuse the hell out of him? What was wrong with Draco? Why would- why did-

"AHHHH!"

--

Around the corner in the Charms corridor Draco snickered to himself as he strolled leisurely, headed towards the dungeons. He had wanted to do that for a long time, and he knew Harry wanted to do it too.

Screwing with his simplicity was an added bonus.

* * *

And we have my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. There will be five in this series, all either as short as this one or a little longer.


	2. Surrender

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Slash: male homosexual relationships, violence, adult language.**

**Pairings: Various Slash Pairings including DMHP, FGRL, TMRSS**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

**The S Saga**

_Surrender_

_Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin_

* * *

He swore he would never return here again.

The dark, thick woods blanketed the sky from view, but Remus Lupin knew that if he could see it, it would hardly matter, as the full moon had just passed. The new moon was still weak, barely gracing the world with her light.

Remus shivered as he crossed an invisible line only werewolves could sense. This was it. He was in werewolf territory. Remus drew his shabby coat around himself tighter, his amber eyes skittering around the forest. His senses were on high alert, waiting for their inevitable arrival.

Walking a path his body remembered, Remus closed his eyes briefly, feeling incredibly tired. He had hardly slept since hearing about the werewolves' decision to follow Voldemort. Not only did Voldemort have the Giants and now the werewolves, but all manner of creatures were flocking to his side. Dark creatures.

Before leaving on his personal mission, Remus had entered the Forbidden Forest, searching out the centaurs. He asked of them what they thought the outcome of the war would be, and although they predicted that the Light would win the bloody battle, Remus's heart was still heavy. He had never wanted to be a werewolf, hated the time he had spent as part of a Pack after the Potter's death, and yet… well, here he was. The centaurs had predicted incredible losses on both sides of the war, and Remus knew that if Voldemort lost the wolves, the losses would be lessened, more lives would be saved.

Footsteps all around him brought him out of his thoughts. Remus looked up, his silver hair swaying as he looked from side to side. The sounds of falling feet were drumming up a song, a tempo on the forest floor around him, the war drums to their owners. Remus only hoped that he still smelt slightly like pack. Like he belonged.

The footsteps slowed before stopping, becoming silent around him. Remus tensed slightly, but raised his hands. He wasn't there for a fight.

"Look it's _him_-"

"-returned at last."

"-do you think _he'll _do to-"

"Should we kill him?"

"What does he-"

Remus ignored the whispers around him, his eyes straining in the darkness to see. He inhaled deeply, catching the familiar and new scents all around him. Surprisingly, it did not smell like a pack of mangy animals, nor did it smell like death, as some believed.

It smelt like home.

But there was one thing missing. One overpowering scent that completed the set of smells that were _pack._

The alpha.

Remus couldn't stop the slow feeling of dread at that. After going so long without the Pack smelling it without the alpha was torture. It was incomplete. The wolf inside of him was whimpering, begging for his alpha, begging for the dominant leader of the pack. It was all Remus could do to control it.

A breeze whistled through the woods, bringing with it the scent Remus craved so badly. His knees trembled as that heavenly smell invaded his head, making him dizzy. The alpha was near. He was there. It was alright.

A strong hand grasped his shoulder, steadying Remus. Moony, hidden deep inside Remus, let out a whimper that echoed all the way up and out of his host. Remus couldn't repress it – after repressing the wolf for so long here he was, tossed back amongst his old pack.

"It seems my omega has returned."

Moony growled, forcing the sound to come out of Remus. He didn't like being referred to as the omega; he wasn't the weakest wolf in the pack physically, but apparently he was emotionally.

"Fenrir…" Remus whispered. "Fenrir Greyback."

"It's been along time, omega," the deep voice hissed in his ear. The hand on his shoulder moved up to rest on the back of his neck, a delicate warning. "Why have you returned?"

"I need your help…" the words were breathless as they fell from Remus's lips. He closed his eyes, feeling the door to his cell beginning to slam. "Please."

The hand vanished as a low, dark laugh sounded through the woods. Rather than mocking and cruel, the laugh was triumphant and pleased. Remus knew why. Fenrir had won.

"_My _help?" he repeated as he circled to face Remus. "And what do you need _my _help for?"

Remus looked up from the ground, his eyes taking in his alpha for the first time in years. Huge, incredibly muscular, and extremely intimidating, Fenrir Greyback had changed since the last time Remus saw him. His long hair, formerly black streaked with silver, was now completely silver, a more pure colour than Remus's fading brown. His amber eyes were no less hard, harder perhaps, and haunted with shadows of what he had seen.

"What is it that you need my help for?"

Remus swallowed and closed his eyes. This was is. If he was lucky, Fenrir would refuse to help him, have the wolves maim him a little, before letting him go. If he was unlucky, the wolves might kill him.

And if he was really unlucky, he might agree to help.

It was a last ditch effort, a sacrifice, that brought Remus to his old pack. He was doing it for Harry, mainly. He couldn't deny that a part of him wanted to returned here, wanted to run with the Pack once more. He liked to call that part Moony.

"I need you to switch sides. Fight for the Light, not the Dark."

Soft snickers and chuckled sounded from the surrounding forest. Remus opened his amber eyes, looking straight into Fenrir's. Fenrir wasn't laughing. He was watching Remus curiously, a spark of delight in his eyes.

"Fight for the Light? You want us to fight for the Light." he clarified. A nod. "I understand why you would come to me, omega. I _am _the most influential of the alphas. If I change sides, all other packs will follow. The question is, what are _you_ willing to do to get _me_ to change sides, hmm?"

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat, summoned all his courage usually reserved for the full moon and met Fenrir's hungry gaze evenly.

"Anything."

Fenrir's laugh started as a low deep chuckle, but it grew. Soon he had his silver head tossed back as he laughed out his joy and triumph to the Pack. The Pack remained silent, the newer members not entirely sure of what was happening, the older ones waiting for Fenrir's next move.

"Agreed!" Fenrir shouted suddenly. He stalked towards Remus, grabbing his chin and tilting it up. "We will fight for the Light."

All around them the Pack raised the voices in agreement and acceptance. Howls echoed through the night, shattering the silence. But Remus wasn't listening. He was staring up at Fenrir, who was staring straight back.

"You _know_ what you have to do, _my_ omega. All you have to do," Fenrir breathed. "Is _surrender._"

Remus slumped forward at the word, falling against Fenrir's chest submissively. Fenrir growled his satisfaction as he tilted Remus's chin up again. Remus met his eyes, his own amber orbs filled with submission and apprehension. Fenrir chuckled darkly as his silver head began to dip.

"_Mine…_"

The word was whispered right before Fenrir's mouth clamped over Remus's. As the alpha of the Pack claimed the omega as his mate, the Pack's howls changed, becoming deep celebratory cries of delight.

And Remus Lupin was once again amongst the Pack, this time in the arms of the alpha, trapped by his own surrender.

* * *

So yeah... not all are gonna be humourous and happy like _Simplicity._


	3. Silence

** Disclaimer: Not mine**.

**Warnings: Slash: male homosexual relationships, violence, adult language.**

**Pairings: Various Slash Pairings including DMHP, FGRL, TMRSS**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

**The S Saga**

_Silence_

_Severus Snape/Harry Potter_

* * *

Silence. It barely existed in Ron's relationship with Hermione. They bickered almost non-stop, either against each other or against a common enemy. Usually Harry. When silence did reign in their relationship it was usually in between arguments, while they each waited for the other to speak first so they could pounce on a new argument.

Silence was comfortable in Luna's relationship with Neville. They could sit for hours in the library, occasionally exchanging soft words, and still be happy. They didn't need to chatter away, they didn't need to fill the silence, they revelled in it.

Silence in Sirius's relationship with Remus was rare and treasured. It was usually the product of Sirius sulking over his latest argument with Remus, while the werewolf simply enjoyed the peace for as long as he could. It also happened around the full moon. No words were said between them for days leading up to it, they simply waited for it and spent it in each others company. In silence.

However, it Harry's relationship with Severus…

"Severus…" Harry began, looking up at his lover who was seated by the fire in their quarters, reading. "Today Ron asked me a-"

"Potter," Severus's silky voice cut through. "Not now. I'm reading."

Harry pouted, slumping low on the couch. He eyed his lover for a moment longer before letting out a heavy sigh. Severus didn't look up from his book, but he did raise an eyebrow, coolly and calmly.

"But Severus," Harry tried again. "It was-"

"Potter," Severus looked up this time, his black gaze pinning Harry to the seat. "Not _now_."

And that's how it was. They spoke when Severus wished them too. After all the time Harry had put into pursuing the older man, chasing him down, wearing him down, exhausting him until he simply gave in, Severus seemed to resent the relationship. At least, that's how it appeared on the surface. Harry knew that Severus was horrible at expressing his emotions; he would never take Harry on a date, never ask him to dance at a function and never, _ever, _profess his love for him in front of _anyone _else.

"Severus!"

They were in Severus's lab this time. Severus was adding ingredients to a potion distractedly while Harry sat perched atop one of the desks. He was slinging his legs back and forth, thoroughly bored. He had finished all his marking as DADA teacher, and now he was annoying his lover. It was a little disheartening that he had found Severus working on a personal project. He had chosen to experiment with a new potion rather than visit Harry.

"Potter," Severus said in a warning voice. "What have I told you about disrupting my work?"

"Not to," Harry mumbled sulkily. Severus nodded.

"Exactly," he said before reciting his long-standing rule for when Harry came to the lab. "Silence. I'm working."

"But you're always working!" Harry exploded, finally sick of it. "You never have time for me! It's like you don't _want _to be in a relationship with me, like you'd just love to be rid of me! You never seek me out, you never initiate anything, and you complain when I cuddle you after letting you fuck me! Oh don't pull that face! It's what you do! Sometimes I think you _hate_ me!"

Severus turned from his potion, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Harry. Harry kept glaring at him, even as Severus's cool black eyes stared him down.

"Look," Severus began as he crossed to stand in front of Harry. "Potter, you- the thing is- look, I- Damn it, Potter!"

Severus leant forward, gripping Harry's chin and pulling him into a swift, deep kiss. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, before he groaned and melted against Severus. He loved Severus's kisses, Severus's touches, anything about Severus. He could always make Harry's worries go away, make him feel reassured.

"Damn it, Harry," Severus breathed when he lifted his head for a moment. "I love you."

And then Severus was stirring his potion again while Harry swooned on the table. Silence fell in the lab again while Harry's mind caught up with him.

"I love you too, Severus."

"Silence! I'm working!"

* * *

My beloved beta, who I blame for my decent into the HP fandom, has suggested the pairing of RBHP for the next chapter, **Survival, **I will try and write it soon.


	4. Survival

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Slash: male homosexual relationships, violence, adult language.**

**Pairings: Various Slash Pairings including DMHP, FGRL, TMRSS**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

**The S Saga**

_Survival_

_Regulus Black/Harry Potter_

* * *

There was nothing extraordinary about today, in Harry Potter's opinion. He had risen, left his bed unmade so Kreacher had something to do, stomped downstairs to make himself breakfast in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, clad only in sleeping pants, and was settling down to eat it when the day went from normal to strange.

All because of a simple thing such as the front door opening.

This wouldn't usually be an uncommon occurrence in a house, except for the fact that since the war had ended, Grimmauld Place had been deserted aside from Harry and Kreacher. And Harry liked it that way. The wards that were set in place, ancient and powerful, set in place generations back by the Blacks, only recognized Harry as the heir to the Black family, and refused to let anyone but him in, except on his express wishes.

So when the door opened, rather than going on the defensive, Harry stared at the door leading to the hallway, completely shocked.

Footsteps sounded in the hall, the sound of someone dropping a trunk, and then they stopped, not far from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Kreacher!"

The voice, lovely and deep, didn't shout for the house elf, but Harry heard it anyway. The voice was soft, quiet, obviously not used to sounding so loudly, and that alone intrigued Harry.

"Master! Master has returned! Master is here to throw the filthy half-blood out."

Harry had heard enough. Rising, ignoring that he was wandless and scantly clad, he stalked out of the kitchen, wanting to discover who the hell had broken into his home and bewitched his wizard-hating house elf into adoration.

He got his answer as soon as he stepped into the entrance hall. Kreacher lay grovelling at the feet of a tall wizard, practically salivating over his shoes. Harry eyed the intruder momentarily. He didn't have a commanding presence; in fact, he seemed to sink unnoticed into the shadows. The more Harry stared at the handsome stranger, the more he realized who he was reminded of.

'_Sirius… he looks like Sirius…_'

The stab of pain that accompanied any thought of his Godfather flashed through Harry before he shook it off. He wasn't about to dwell on that when he was standing before a stranger.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?"

Oddly enough, the words didn't come from Harry's mouth.

"Your house?" Harry repeated as his eyes narrowed. "This is _my _house."

"I am at number twelve Grimmauld Place, am I not?" the man asked as he stripped off his cloak. Harry nodded. "Then this is my house."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. "You barge into my house, early in the morning-"

"It's eleven o'clock."

"-_early _in the morning, stating that it's _your _house. Who are you?"

One perfect, dark eyebrow rose.

"Regulus Black."

Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back, shaking his head slowly. Yes, it explained why the man looked so much like Sirius, and why the wards let him in, _and _why Kreacher was practically worshipping his feet, but there was one giant flaw with that explanation.

"You're dead."

A chuckle sounded from Regulus as he threw the cloak to one side. Kreacher was there in an instant, gathering the cloak up and collecting the trunk.

"Obviously not," Regulus said with a slight shrug. "After all, here I am."

"Sirius said you were dead," Harry protested. "He said his brother is dead."

"Ah, you know Sirius," Regulus murmured in understanding. "How my mother would turn in her grave to learn that her disowned son sold her house to a half blood."

"He didn't sell it," Harry bristled, mostly at insult to his blood. "He left it to me when he died."

"Sirius is dead?" Regulus repeated, slight shock showing on his face. "Why would he leave it to you?"

"He was my Godfather," Harry growled. "Enough with the questions! If you really are Regulus, why are you here?"

"Because this is my house," Regulus drawled. "Now, we have a problem. I didn't intend for anyone to know I am alive yet, so you'll have to die."

"What?" Harry gasped. Regulus drew out a long, ebony wand, swishing it slowly before aiming at Harry. "Wait!"

"What?" Regulus asked. Harry stepped back from Regulus, wishing desperately he had his wand.

"You can't kill me!" he protested. "I'm Harry Potter!"

"And?" Regulus was obviously bored of his explanation. "What do I care if you are a Potter?"

"No, I'm _Harry Potter,_" Harry was shocked that this man didn't know who he was. "The Boy-Who-Lived? Saviour of the Wizarding World? None of this ringing a bell?"

"No," Regulus said as he blinked slowly. "Saviour? Who did you save?"

"Everyone!" Harry exploded. "From Voldemort!"

With a soft _thunk _Regulus dropped his wand, his mouth falling open at the same time. Before Harry could even think about picking it up Regulus was right in front of him, a hand cupping his face.

"You… you were the one that killed him?" he whispered. Harry nodded. "You… you set me free…you _saved _me."

Before Harry could protest Regulus's arms were tight around him, pulling him close. His head bowed onto Harry's bare shoulder, Regulus held him tight. He seemed to be whispering something, but Harry couldn't hear him.

"Um… your welcome?" he said, patting the dark-clad back before him. Regulus peered up at Harry then, his eyes darkened with something Harry couldn't quite place. "Look, it's not that big a deal. I mean, _you _actually helped me, when you stole that Horcrux and left the note and all."

Regulus seemed to regain his composure all of a sudden. He rose, straightening quickly and stepping away from Harry.

"You are welcome here as long as you like," he said in a commanding voice. "The wards will not impede you, and Kreacher will obey you in everyway."

"Um… ok… I wasn't planning on leaving anyway…"

"Kreacher! Take my things to my room."

As Kreacher began to lug Regulus's things up the stairs the Black turned to look at Harry again, his eyes once more burning with _that look._ Harry had no idea what that look meant, but it sent little shivers down his spine.

"I have a question for you," Harry mumbled. "How… how are you alive?"

"I'm a Black," Regulus replied with a curl of his lip. "One thing we value over all others is _Survival._"

"How did you survive?" Harry asked as he stepped closer to Regulus. "I mean, everyone thought you were dead… Kreacher said- I thought…"

"I won't tell you now," Regulus said as he stepped towards the stairs. He paused as he came level with Harry, reaching out to brush a hand along his cheek. "But maybe I will one day."

Harry shivered again as Regulus vanished up the stairs, wrapping his arms around his bare body. He stood like that for a moment before realizing that Regulus was probably headed to his own room… the room Harry now occupied.

Swearing, Harry dashed up the stairs after Regulus, hoping to reach the room first.

--

Three weeks later, and Harry was ready to blow. After Regulus discovered Harry had chosen _his _room to stay in he hadn't been mad. He had actually suggested that they share the room and bed. Harry had hastily packed up his things before scrambling down to Sirius's old room. He hoped that he could forget that he was sharing a house with the Black and simply avoid him.

Unfortunately, Regulus kept seeking him out, asking strange questions while giving him _the look._ Unnerved, Harry finally stomped down to the Drawing Room to confront him.

"Ok, I've had enough!" he shouted as he entered. Regulus looked up from his book, a small smirk on his face. "What are you up to? Whenever I ask you simply say 'survival' and I'm sick of that answer! Tell me what you really mean!"

Regulus closed his book carefully before setting it aside. He reached over and picked up another book open to a marked page and looked up at Harry.

"You've been living here since you were eighteen, correct?" he asked. Harry nodded, irritated. "Five years. Since I'm not dead, I technically inherited this house when Sirius died, no matter what his will said. So you've been living in _my _house for five years straight."

"And?" Harry growled. Regulus's smirk grew.

"Well, Harry," he murmured as he looked down at the book. "You've unknowingly activated an old pureblood law."

"_What_?"

"Yes. As Lord of the House of Black I can choose to act on it if I wish," he continued, reading from the book. "As you have been here for five years I can claim you as anything I wish; a servant, consort, slave, anything."

"Who thought of that law?" Harry demanded as he stalked over to look at the book. "Who the hell would do that?"

"It doesn't matter," Regulus said as he slammed the book shut, setting it to the side. He rose, gripping Harry's hands in his own and looking into his eyes with _that look. _"Harry James Potter, who has been living in my residence for five years, as Lord Black I claim you as my bonded."

A blinding white light surrounded the two wizards before slamming into their bodies. Regulus slipped his arms automatically around Harry and held him close so he wouldn't fall. Harry swayed in Regulus's arms, feeling like he had just been shoved unceremoniously though a Floo.

"What did you do?" Harry croaked as he looked up at Regulus. Regulus smirked.

"Survival," he said simply. "I can't very well return to the wizarding world suddenly, when my last known appearances were as a Death Eater. But now, bonded with their Saviour, who can tell them how I helped you, they will have no choice but to accept me. Also, this way _you _can't have me taken away to Azkaban in order to have the house back. Survival."

"That's it?" Harry whispered, somehow exceedingly saddened by the thought that the only reason Regulus would bond with him would be for that. "You bonded yourself to me, a bond reserved for lovers, for _survival_? Nothing else?"

"Don't be stupid," Regulus actually looked slightly surprised. His eyes were suddenly filled with _that look. _"You freed me. I had to hide in order to survive, and when you defeated the Dark Lord, you set me free. I owed you a debt, and by bonding you to me the debt cannot take me away from you. When I realized you saved me, and you did save me, I would have done anything for you. You became more important to me than anything. Now we're bonded, you're mine."

"I don't understand," Harry mumbled as he tried to struggle free. "Why… you… I don't get it!"

Regulus leaned in, cupping the back of Harry's head as he brought their lips together softly. He eased his lips over Harry's gently, burying his hand in the soft hair at the back of his head. Harry let out a soft gasp against his mouth which Regulus used to his advantage. Sliding his tongue inside he took in the taste of the one who belonged purely to him.

When he drew back Harry was panting prettily, his green eyes dazed as his hands clenched at the front of Regulus's robes.

"I did it for Survival, Harry, for I can't survive without you now."

* * *

One more after this. SSTMR. **Summoned.**


	5. Summoned

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Slash: male homosexual relationships, violence, adult language.**

**Pairings: Various Slash Pairings including DMHP, FGRL, TMRSS**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

**The S Saga**

_Summoned_

_Tom Riddle/Severus Snape_

* * *

The burning of the mark on their arms, the call of their master, the desire to rush to his side. All resulting from Lord Voldemort pushing one finger to a dark mark. Severus Snape snorted softly as he watched the other members of the Inner Circle arrive, bowing and grovelling before their Lords feet. He watched as they begged and pleaded in forgiveness for whatever task they failed at.

But as Severus Snape watched, he also _saw._

He saw how _Tom _practically cringed away from the hands pulling at his robes, hating the reverent looks on their faces. He saw how _Tom _flinched slightly as he ordered the destruction of a village. He saw how _Tom's _eyes darted over to him constantly, a slight pleading look hidden to anyone but Severus.

And as soon as the Inner Circle left, Severus saw Lord Voldemort become Tom Riddle.

Slumping to the floor before his ornate throne, Tom drew his knees up to his chest. He rested his head against them for a moment, dropping the glamours that hid his long black hair and attractive face. Tom had returned to the looks he held in his seventh year of Hogwarts. Looks that he said he liked the most.

After watching Tom for a moment Severus crossed to him. He sat down next to him, not saying a word. He didn't need to. They remained in silence for a good ten minutes before Tom finally looked up at Severus. Then the questions began. Always the same.

"What am I doing, Sev?"

"What you have to."

"Why? Why do I have to?"

"Because you've started this. You need to keep going until you've finished it."

"I don't want to. Why can't I stop this all now?"  
"Because then we would have a number of insane Death Eaters running around slaughtering. You need them under your control, until the treaty is finished."

"How long?"

"A little longer. Dumbledore is hesitant about your change of heart, understandably, and Harry Potter is flat out terrified that you will be allowed near him freely."

"Poor little Harry… why did I do that, Sev?"

"You were scared. You didn't want to be the Dark Lord from the prophecy."

"I'm so tired, Sev… when can I rest?"

"Soon, Tom. Very soon."

And then Tom would nod, letting his legs slid in front of him. He would fall to the side, leaning his head on Severus's shoulder in a very gentle gesture.

Severus stroked the hair on his shoulder softly, his face still expressionless. Tom's eyelids fluttered before closing, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Severus allowed a small smile to creep onto his face at that. He loved making Tom feel relaxed and normal.

As his legs began to cramp, Severus stretched them out. At the movement Tom straightened, looking up at Severus with a slight amount of hope in his eyes. Severus rose, stretching as he met his Lord's eyes.

This was the moment that always set Tom on edge. Severus knew it did. He would cross to the door, as he was doing now, and either leave without a word or pause, looking back at Tom.

Severus stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder. Tom's eyes widened and he rose gracefully to his feet, walking briskly to the door. Severus didn't have to worry tonight. There were no Death Eaters left in the manor, just Tom and him.

As Tom reached him Severus took his hand tenderly. He led the man who held the appearance of a seventeen year old down the hall, cherishing the time he could spend with his lover.

And Tom followed easily. After all, he had been summoned.

* * *

Uh.... yeah... I had no idea how it ended up with a Bottom!Tom... it wasn't supposed to be like that, but meh. It works.


End file.
